c_sfandomcom-20200214-history
C8 2015
El C8 de 2015 se llevó a cabo el 30 de Diciembre de 2015. El evento estuvo animado y comandando por el mismo Supremo Líder Klesk Araki. Fecha El 03 de Noviembre se escogió la fecha para la ceremonia y el 20 de Diciembre empezó el período de votación hasta el 29 del mismo mes. Nominaciones * Frase del año # ¨Yes but i kill you with pistol¨ ''- Hellgast a Futschikato en Unreal Tournament. # ''¨Cuando Black y ToNY vivan juntos y ToNY vaya a cagar, Black va a aparecer con su voz de bodoque y dirá: Nunca había visto tanta caca junta. ¨ - Lucaso hacia ToNY y Black en WhatsApp (Grupo Confederado). # ¨Kalias se hizo la gasty, ah.¨ - Lucaso a Klesk (Estando Gasty presente) en TeamSpeak. (Resulta que Klesk había preguntado cuándo Kalias regresaría, debido a que él dijo 3 horas atrás que ya volvía, y estando presente Gasty, Lucaso lanzó esa respuesta). # ¨¡WOOF, WOOF, WOOF!¨ - Perro de Tommy (de manera constante) en TeamSpeak. # ¨Si existe. Si no, no existiría¨ - Lucaso hacia Black en un debate de candidaturas para la Facción de Unreal. Black le preguntó si existía la provincia de Mendoza a lo que Lucaso le responde aquello. # ¨No pasa nada si tus papás no te quieren. Siempre tendrás tu segunda casa. La Confederación Sigma.¨ ''-> Shiro en grupo de WhatsApp Confederado, adjuntando el logo de la Confederación. # ''¨¿¡Qué estuvo Buffete!?¨ - Diversos personajes durante la película ¨El Dictador¨. # ¨Vendo panqueques... ToNY, quieres panqueques con manjar de colún de toda la magia del sur ??? son extremadamente Shukistruquis, así PAAAAAHHHHHHHH !¨ - Chunaider promocionando sus panqueques por el grupo confederado de WhatsApp. # ¨ ¿Tu hermana tiene más de 25 y le gusta joderte? Preséntamela, somos el uno para el otro :v ¨ - ToNY McClain hacia el Dr. Blue Death, cuando éste hablaba de su hermana y que a ella le gusta molestarlo a él. # ¨DISOLVER Y YO REVENTEEEE QLIADO. ME CONVERTI EN UN CUCURUCHO EN FASE 5. ASI BIEN CON RABIA¨ ''- Lucaso Kekulé hacia Klesk en una conversación en donde Kekulé demostraba su enojo por la propuesta de Alan sobre eliminar el sector militar confederado. # ''¨Klesk, sus chistes son malos. Jubílese, déjele el mando a Kalias, cuenta mejores chistes que usted...¨ - Lucaso Kekulé a Klesk Araki en el Grupo de WhatsApp Confederado. # ¨gg la poronga¨ - Javix luego de una partida de DM contra Tommy en el que este último dijo el término gg. # ¨Usa el palo de selfie, todos tienen esos consoladores¨ - MrZalosin a Lucaso en el grupo de Whatsapp, luego de que este último comentase que no podía grabar a sus vecinos teniendo sexo. # ¨No, no puedo sacarme el god porque SOY DOG¨ - ToNY McClain hablándole a Killtro en Unreal, luego de que éste último le pidiese sacarse el god (ToNY luego rectifica que quizo decir DIOS en vez de DOG). # ¨Más respeto, la concha de tu hermana¨ - Klesk hacia Anderson imponiendo respeto. # ¨Hola chicos, y Lucaso ...¨ - StarFire refiriéndose a toda la Confederación Sigma... y a Lucaso. # ¨He pasado sin ser hombre :v¨ - Michee al poder cruzar un camino con trampas. ToNY previamente había dicho que sólo el hombre penitente pasará, refiriéndose al poder cruzar el susodicho camino al verla morir y al notar que él sí pudo cruzarlo sin morir. # ¨A veces pienso en Murdock, pero me como un snickers y se me pasa¨ - Songokú al abrir su corazón luego de que éste se fuese del grupo de WhatsApp. # ¨Es que no se puede tomar en serio a alguien que pone Reconsiliacion¨ - Lian al comentar la carta de guerra presentada por Ivancho en el que al final se leía ¨Reconsiliacion¨ y no ¨Reconciliación¨. # ¨Chupar los huevos al conde, significa comer cocos xD¨ - Lucaso al intentar safarse de un baneo del servidor DOG al infringirle amonestación por malas palabras al haber dicho esa palabra a la que Lucaso le trata de explicar a x21. * Mejor Fail del Año # Apertura de la Copa SkaarjFIFA Confederación 2015; Hubo diversos errores de organización y no se produjo ningún encuentro en la fecha y hora prevista. # Debate por la candidatura a ser Líder de Unreal; Durante la grabación de la misma, Lucaso constantemente presentaba errores de conexión, provocando diversos vacíos y voz entrecortada. # Votación de Soto a BlueHero; En vez de decirle su voto a Klesk en las Elecciones Civiles de 2015, se las dice al Dr. Blue Death. # Hellgast subiendo el archivo WarCraft III; Kalias estuvo subiendo el mismo archivo durante toda la noche, y al momento de publicarlo, Hellgast unos minutos antes había publicado su propia subida del archivo en cuestión. # Zeph apagando la alarma; En una partida de Left4dead2, Black, Murdock y Klesk le ordenan de apagar una alarma inmediatamente puesto que no dejaban de aparecer enemigos, quienes incapacitaron a estos tres mencionados y sólo dejando a Zeph, quien en vez de apagar la alarma prefirió ayudar a levantar a Black quien es este último el que corre a apagar la alarma. * Miembro más humilde/gentil del año # Julixan; Miembro que ha pasado desapercibido pero que, a su vez, ha logrado imponerse ante diversas situaciones que han logrado demostrar su carácter humilde, de gentileza y de significancia dentro de la comunidad confederada. # StarFire; Chica muy preocupada de su hermana que, como de costumbre, la protege ante diversas situaciones que puedan acontecer. No obstante, su carácter es propicio a la de una chica y mujer humilde y gentil en el clan. # Kender; Soldado que ha logrado demostrar su valentía y ser en diversas situaciones especiales y críticas en la Confederación. * Trolleada del Año # Lucaso a Kender; Lucaso lanza a Kender desde un mapa MonsterHunt (Kender había llegado muy lejos, y Lucaso le dispara con la ASMD, botándole desde lo más alto, matándole y obligándole a hacer todo el mapa de vuelta) # MrZalosin a Klesk; Klesk quería reunir a un grupo de personas en un punto, pero MrZalosin se escapó. Al volverlo a teletransportar, vuelve a escaparse. Hubo necesidad de bloquear las salidas y de teletransportarle una tercera vez. # Lucaso a todos los Confederados; Lucaso anunció en Facebook de que la letra Sigma estaba disponible en Unreal, y que ahora todos podrían ponérsela en el tag. No obstante, cuando se intentó poner, Unreal tomó la letra Sigma como la Libra Esterlina, causando caos y pánico por la pérdida de identidad, razón por la que algunos sugirieron el cambio de nombre a ¨Confederación Libra Esterlina¨. * Mejor Arte # El Dictador -> Película Confederada hecha por Nalimbia Pictures y Sigma Productions. # De Alto a Bajo -> Fan-Fic creado por IceKrall Theris. # Una guerra de planetas -> Fan-Fic creado por IceKrall Theris con ayuda de Klesk Araki. # A veces se pierde -> Fan-Fic creado por Klesk Araki. # EL PRIMER HOMBRE EN NA PALI -> Fan-Fic creado por Aponte. # La Alianza Confederada -> Fan-Fic creado por SkaarjGod Hellgast. # A la deriva -> Fan-Fic creado por Tommy # Solo una historia más -> Fan-Fic creado por Black Aldrich. # La Confederacaso -> Videojuego creado por Klesk Araki. * Miembro Leal al Supremo del año NOMINACIONES SECRETAS. ELECCIÓN POR EL S.L.-'' * '''Meme del Año' # Vote 4 Black-> Cartel promocional que apoyaba la candidatura de Black Aldrich a ser Líder de la Facción de Unreal en las elecciones de 2015. Hecho por el Dr. Blue Death. # Confederados asistiendo al cumpleaños del Supremo -> Meme creado por ToNY McClain durante el cumpleaños de Klesk Araki que hacía paralelo al capítulo de los Simpsons en donde los trabajadores de la Planta Nuclear eran obligados a asistir con presentes al cumpleaños del Sr. Burns. # Memes de Javix -> Creados por el Dr. Blue Death, con motivo de guerra y otros temas variados. * Situación del año con Screenshot # Kalias enseñándole a Alan que el Dr. Blue es un pendejo (éste asiente) luego de que el susodicho haya hecho un hate a los principios ideológicos del Embajador Liberseunus. '' # ''Durante los comentarios de un capítulo de La Confederación Sigma... EL REALITY, en donde se pedían los votos para eliminar a uno de dos concursantes (VicSniper y DeadSpace), Murdock comenta si se puede a nominar al Dr. Blue Death, a lo que éste responde triste. # JesusLD1996 explicándole a MrZalosin (con mucho cariño) el qué significa ser pringado. # Dinamox descubriendo, sorprendido, la identidad de Aponte -En consideración de lo que Lucaso le ha comentado sobre la Guerra-. * Mejor Epic Win del año # Klesk victorioso en Ragnarok Online; Luego de haber sido estafado por un miembro de la guild confederada (Klesk prestó sus items más valiosos y el sujeto se salió de la guild con todos ellos), Klesk presentó una denuncia formal al Staff AtlantisRO (Reconocido por ser meticulosamente rigurosos en el tema administrativo), que luego de un mes de investigaciones, fallaron a favor de Klesk, devolviendo los items que compró el sujeto con el dinero de la venta de los robados de Klesk. # Lucaso y Klesk logran completar el mapa egipcio de MonsterHunt en el server, luego de milenios de tradición de saltárselo. # ToNY, Theris, Michee, Starfire, FDCat y Klesk victoriosos en buscar que un Marine logre llegar al end en la mina Rrajigar. * Mejor Soldado del año # Anderson; Por su entrañable forma de mantener una altura de miras en situaciones relevantes. # Julixan; Otrora soldado que se mantuvo en una misma línea obedeciendo y atendiendo momentos importantes. # Astronomy; Su inimaginable forma de mantener los ánimos y de estar con nosotros le hace merecedor de esta nominación. # Michee; Una mujer que ha sido nominada sin ser hombre. Su capacidad de integración la hacen merecedora de una nominación. # Aponte; Militar honoris causa. A pesar de su inicio turbio, ha logrado permanecer en un rumbo y se ha conseguido esta nominación, que a pesar de las sospechas que ha habido sobre él, ha logrado acallarlas. * Mejor cambio radical 2015 NOMINACIONES SECRETAS. ELECCIÓN POR EL S.L.-'' * '''Mejor Civil del año' # FdCat; Su forma de ser y de mantenerse con nosotros le ha sabido valerse un puesto dentro de esta sección. # Ryuseiu; Su música y su personalidad ha dado carácter y sabor al grupo de WhatsApp con sus apariciones esporádicas. # Shiro; Callado, reservado y de bajo perfil, pero que logra ganarse el cariño de muchos. Amigo de todos. # Las hermanas Fire; De personalidades distintas pero de historias en común, han logrado un puesto aquí. * Miembro nuevo del año # Kender; Su trabajo ha sido silencioso hasta la fecha, pero no hasta esta nominación. Fundador de la nueva generación de Confederados. # Michee; Su trabajo de integración ha sido clave para el ámbito militar, compuesto principalmente por veteranos y, más recientemente, conocida por su papel integrador de la mujer en la Confederación. # Theris; Stalker profesional que ha logrado ganarse el cariño de todos al querer la historia confederada. # Sidimey; Su silenciosa aparición ha significado un revuelo militar, pidiendo mejoras en su organización y ganándose un puesto aquí. * Miembro más activo del año NOMINACIONES SECRETAS. ELECCIÓN POR EL S.L.-'' * '''Autoridad central no-gubernamental del año' # Black Aldrich; Su tenaz aparición en el sector militar ha dado mejorías en la actividad y en la mejoria de varias organizaciones. # Alan Liberseunus; Su apreciación por los civiles es entrañable y especial. Su organización con los civiles ha dado frutos. # Lucaso Kekulé; Su comandancia ha significado diversos cambios y ha sido el principal centro de atención pública causando la actividad en Unreal. * Autoridad Militar-Civil del año # Lian Grandón; Por su actividad como Consejero restante, dándole un ambiente propicio al subsector del Consejo. # Theris; Por su dirección en Sigma News que ha dado climas de actividad en el mismo, que ya se encontraba abandonado. # BlueHero; Por su dirección en Confederación Sigma Underground, que ha dado vida al mutadorismo dentro de la Confederación Sigma. # Tommy; Por ser Tommy. * Miembro más colaborador del año NOMINACIONES SECRETAS. ELECCIÓN POR EL S.L.-'' * '''Autoridad del Gobierno Central del 2015' # Kalias RisingFeather; Prima autóctono de Sunken que ha logrado saber participar en algunos eventos y festividades varias. # VixoVicho; Supremo Embajador que se ha situado en un cargo comprometedor hacia algunos, insignificante para otros. * Mejor pseudo-cargo del año # Theris; Actúa como un embajador, siendo sólo un agente diplomático. # MrZalosin; Actúa como Teniente Coronel, siendo la mano derecha del Comandante Lucaso en varias ocasiones. * Mejor miembro no-miembro del año # Mystogan; Dió y abrió los pasos dejando libre acceso a que la Confederación Sigma pase a formar parte de UT, siendo líder de uno de los mejores clanes en el susodicho juego ofreciendo entrenamiento sin compromiso. No obstante, nadie supo aprovechar de esta oportunidad. # Zatan; Abrió los pasos a que la Confederación pueda adjudicarse un canal de TeamSpeak, logrando un objetivo de interconexión entre confederados muy importante, que gracias a ella la Confederación ha logrado plantarse una forma de comunicación expedita. # Bob; Ha dado todas las oportunidades para que la Confederación sepa mantenerse dentro de Unreal Gold, proponiendo su Servidor y administrándolo, otorgándole diversos elementos y cosas mutadoristas. # Chuli; Embajadora DOG dentro de la Confederación, que logró entablar relaciones amistosas con varios confederados y que ha estado al tanto de diversas situaciones. # MagdielClown; Su actividad y su participación en RO era el de un miembro de una Guild más profesional. No obstante, él siempre prefirió mantenerse con la Confederación ayudándola en todo lo posible hasta su deceso en actividad. * Organización del año # CONFEDERACIÓN SIGMA UNDERGROUND -''' ¨Apoyo mutadorista¨ # 'SIGMA NEWS -' ¨Bonita imagen noticiera para Sigma Sports¨ # '''SKAARJFIFA '-' ¨Organización activa para los confederados interesados en los pium pium ashk ashk sjsjksjkfjks aslkfsdssdy MAN DOOOWN MAN DOOOWN¨ * Mejor Líder Civil del año # Lucaso Kekulé; Líder de Unreal Gold. # Murdock; Líder de League of Legends. # VicSniper; Líder de Halo. * ************ MIEMBRO DEL AÑO ************** ****************** NOMINACIONES SECRETAS. ELECCIÓN POR EL S.L. ************************* Descripción y discursos El evento se llevó a cabo en un mapa especialmente diseñado para el C8 por MrZalosin; ésto dentro del servidor Confederado de Unreal Gold y, por tercer año consecutivo, se llevó a cabo un acercamiento del C8 en Facebook (Llamado '''C8 2015 Portable'), en donde se transmitió via escrita todo lo que se hablaba. El C8 2015 comenzó, por tercer año consecutivo, con una bendición de parte del Pontífice Emérito 'ToNY McClain: « Caballeros; En tan solo 9 días concluirá otro año de actividades de la confederación... El tercero. ¿Qué conclusión y qué balance podemos sacar de este año? Pues... yo creo que muy buenas cosas. A pesar de los bardos y las diferencias entre miembros, éste año ha sido espectacular, ya que se ha demostrado gran interés y unión entre nosotros. Eso, como consecuencia, ha fortalecido el unísono y ahora está más fuerte que nunca... Pero que eso no nos detenga. Utilicemos este año como nuestro piso para seguir creciendo. ¡Que éste año sea sólo el piso de los años que vendrán! ¡Velemos por una confederación cada vez más unida! Y sobre todo.... diviértanse. Que para eso estamos aquí. Para eso estaremos mientras la Confederación viva ¡Felicidades, confederados por otro año de actividades cumplidas satisfactoriamente! Que las tetas de vandora los proteja a todos gracias, y salud!.-'' ''» Seguido de ésto, el animador dió paso a los Discursos de fin de año. El primero en darlo fue Julixan: « Éste año ha sido bastante bueno, y de gran importancia para la confederación, aunque siempre sufrimos desde pequeños bardos hasta ¨guerras¨, ''Pero siempre salimos adelante y logramos hacer que esos bardos sean una fuente de cierta... inspiración, para saber que si podemos superarlo...Y gracias a todos es que estamos aquí, formando este hermoso clan que día a día va de mejor en mejor. Gracias, y feliz año. ''» El siguiente en dar su discurso fue Theris: ''« Gracias, gracias. Sin duda alguna no llevo mucho tiempo aquí, pero este clan es muy distinto a todo lo demás... Un clan que crece, casi 100 miembros, organizado y con un orden casi inigualable... no tenemos nada que envidiarle a nadie. Incluso nuestro servidor resulta ser más completo, pero por sobre todo nos destaca el ser una familia de una forma u otra nuestro supremo líder, nos quiere, aunque no lo exprese (? y este clan lleva muchos años, una historia amplia, unos registros increíbles que he tenido la oportunidad de leer cada miembro tiene su biografía por muy larga o corta que sea c: para finalizar quiero decir que sé donde vive cada uno y tengo toda vuestra información c: ''»' Le continuó con su discurso Aponte: « Gracias. Bueno, antes de hablar, quisiera decir unas palabras: La verdad que esta es la primera vez que estoy en un clan. Ha sido una gran experiencia Y he pasado por muchas cosas con ustedes, hice un examen para entrar que sólamente hice yo He sido traidor xd los que me agregaron a este clan se fueron y nos declararon la guerra, pero a pesar de todo eso, me he sentido cómodo... me han tratado bien, en especial en mi cumpleaños xD y ya por terminar quiero agradecer a cada uno de los confederados que me aguantan y me toleran y bueno... listo. ''» Continuó con su discurso Anderson: ''« Primero que todo, ¡BUENAS TARDES A TODOS! Gracias por estar presentes en mi discurso Emoticón smile Les quería decir que este año fue aburrido en la confederación exceptuando la futbook. y bueno, eso es todo gracias, adiós. ¡Nos vemos! Ah, y otra cosa! La copa Sigma 2015 fue muy aburrida porque eran todos malísimos GG WP nos vemos! » Una vez terminado ésto, continuó el discurso del Dr. Blue Death: « Bueno por fin voy a poder dar mi discurso súper preparado y para nada improvisado Como todos sabrán, el día de hoy celebramos un año más del festival verga del mar y ésto significa y simboliza el final de un año y el comienzo de otro sin mencionar al conchetumadre del Anderson tva que me dispara con el disp pistol desde atras... '' ''Bueno, este año hemos cumplido alguna de las expectativas pactadas el año pasado aunque a pesar de ello todavía quedan otras en progreso que deben mejorar entre las metas cumplidas podemos mencionar el desarrollo de mapas y sus diversos avances ocurridos durante el transcurso de este año y entre las que quedan por cumplir o mejorar sería mejorar la convivencia con los ex tvas y cortarles las bolas a javix que fue el primero que se salio del clan para el próximo año, sin embargo a pesar de replantear estas ideas en las cuales debemos mejorar también pretendo añadir otras expectativas entre estas expectativas, espero también un mayor desarrollo en el ámbito serverial y una mejora en el sistema de tortura de onils eso sería todo y por último dos cosas que se diviertan y aprovechen el día y por mi parte me cogi a la hermana de zalosin y cito una frase de cerati me verán volver listo chau jodanse todos, discurso re largo » Le continuó Lucaso Kekulé con su discurso: « 'Confederadas, Confederados; estamos aquí reunidos en algo importante, celebrar el C8, que es nuestra fiesta de fin de año de todo el clan. Que decirles un año con tantas cosas logradas, y nuevas cosas cambiadas desde el inicio del año, de nuestro querido clan. Realmente muy agradecido por los que me votaron siendo líder de facción y también agradecido por los que no me votaron. Como comandante debo decirles que me he divertido tanto con ustedes en este año, que me he cagado de risa, y que hemos estado de joda mal. Les seguiré entrenando como sigo haciendo para el año que viene al igual que los miembros nuevos que han entrado este año Y para el próximo año esperamos muchísimas cosas nuevas, nuevos miembros, nuevas cosas y demás. Hay que seguir como estamos y seguir más en Unreal. Como líder de facción, seguiré poniendo mi mayor esfuerzo en todo lo que haga, seguiré aportando cosas al servidor y demás. Seguir en Unreal como siempre, y aportando cosas para estar en Unreal Tournament, Seguiré haciendo torneos como lo sigo haciendo. Quiero dar las gracias a los miembros viejos y nuevos que me han ayudado en todo. Y cuidemos nuestros servidores qe son nuestra casa y especialmente el de Unreal Gold. QUE ES NUESTRA CASA... Es obvio que darle las gracias a mi almirante y al supremo líder y a mi Batallón entero y todos los civiles que hay en el clan. SALUD CONFEDERADOS, A POR UN 2016 CON GRANDES LOGROS Y ÉXITOS. ¡SALUD! ''» Una vez acabado el discurso, prosiguió MrZalosin con su discurso: ''« Bueno, buenas noches a todos los confederados otra vez dando las gracias por estar reunidos aquí no somos todos, pero lo que vale es que estemos aquí primero que todo tuvimos buenos comienzos ttuvimos anuncios de guerras gente que intentó separar a esta familia pero pese a eso, seguimos aquí. Les quiero agradecer a todos los que estuvieron conmigo, y aquellos que no también porque somos todos una familia. También tuvimos problemas pero juntos los solucionamos. eso, y gracias <3 algo que decir antes... BlueD es malo para el UnrealED, eso. » Continuando con la ceremonia, le siguió Lian: « Señoras y señores del jurado estoy aquí por un crimen que no cometí. Mi estadía ha sido grata y nada, Adiós :) » A continuación prosiguió Tommy: « ES UN HONOR UNA VEZ MÁS ESTAR AQUÍ CON USTEDES, CELEBRANDO ESTE MOMENTO. Todos en familia. (En este minuto algunos proclaman que Sidimey diga su discurso en vez de Tommy) ESTA MUERTA. AHORA SIGO. Todos somos una familia. Como ya se ha mencionado; Éste año han habido muchos eventos en nuestro juego capital. Eventos que motivaron a la participación e integración de nuevos miembros. Hemos cumplido lo que nos propusimos con estos eventos, en forma y... casi en tiempo. Alguno que otro inconveniente. Mis expectativas para el año siguiente SERÁN LAS SIGUIENTES CUMPLIR LA PROGRAMACIÓN DEL JUEGO DE ROL CONFEDERADO. ENCONTRAR LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGÓN PARA REVIVIR A POLU. Y LA MÁS IMPORTANTE DE TODAS: LA FINANCIACIÓN DEFINITIVA PARA LA CONSTRUCCIÓN DEL QLEIDOSCOPIO Y una más; LA EXPULSIÓN DE SIDIMEY DEL CLAN, POR SUPUESTO. POR PENDEJOS. Pero ustedes saben que los amo. LUCASO ME APOYA FUERA SIDI, ARRIBA TOMMY! En fin, sól oespero que no nos dejemos estar y continuemos con lo que venimos construyendo día a día! Y que le tiren arena a Atilio. QUIEREN A SIDI PENDEJOS? SI QUIEREN LA LLAMO, NO TENDRÁ NADA QUE DECIR '(Tommy dice esto porque todos quieren a Sidi en el escenario)' PORQUE NO SABE NI QUE MIERDA ESTÁ PASANDO. Bueno, gracias! » Respondiendo el discurso anterior, Black Aldrich prosiguió con el suyo: « Lo primero que debo decir. SI QUIEREN A SIDI, SERÁ SOBRE MI CADÁVER. Ahora si. Nunca me gustó el C8 siempre he preferido el festival verga del mar... porque era JgJ. '' ''¡QUE VIVA LOS JGJ DE SANGRE PURA! Y los tva a la esclavitud. Como Almirante juro que haré lo posible para que los tva queden lo más abajo posible en nuestro estrato social SIDI ES JGJ, QUE SE SEPA. Gracias. »'' ToNY McClain continuó con su sermón: ''« quehijode... En fin este año a diferencia de los otros dos, el unísono se ha reforzado con confederados puros. Este año se han incorporado muchos confederados a nuestra causa que no son la inmundicia esa de los jgj ni la nobleza de los tva, si no, confederados que no estan inclinados a ninguno de los clanes no como el puto de atilio, que me dispara, si no gente de bien no como el marica de black que no es un cargo importante me refiero a personas sencillas como Theris o Aponte, o Tauro o muchos más. Espero que con el tiempo estas diferencias se olviden (SI CLARO) en fin me voy, mis ultimas palabras atilio se la come, adios » Kalias RisingFeather prosiguió con su discurso: « Hola a todos los confederados...no voy a decir nada >_> gracias » A continuación Dinamox dió su discurso: « Como todos saben, soy el más nuevo del clan cuando entré por primera vez al server klesk me bardeó ¨tu quien mierda eres jil¨ te acuerdas? jajajaja en agradecimiento por haberme dado la bienvenida al clan estoy makeando el juego que estoy seguro.... SEGURO! QUE LES ENCANTARA! Muchas gracias » Prosiguió Michee con su discurso: « Ammm me alegra poder compartir con todos ustedes (aunque no estoy presente xd) este año ha sido divertido en mi opinion :3 han habido cosas buenas y malas pero he ido conociendo a todos y me alegra ser parte de la confederacion que es como mi familia y fin xd Por cierto ARRIBA LAS CONFEMINAZIIIII!!!!!!! xd :3 »'' Luego de ésto, Klesk leyó la carta de JangoMango especialmente entregada con motivo del C8: ''« Hola a toda la confederación y todo unreal. No sé si pueda estar presente pero tengo que dar mi discurso en el que tengo que decir que gracias a la confederación y a cada uno de sus guerreros todos juntos hacemos el clan más grande de Unreal, un juego que, a pesar de que sea un poco viejo, nosotros lo mantenemos con vida. También agradezco a todos, por todos esos momentos que la pasamos bien. Gracias a Bob por brindarnos el servicio de este servidor y las cosas que hay en él, gracias a Lucaso por ser un gran líder y amigo desde que lo conozco al igual que todos los demás. Son los mejores! Gracias por todo. Atentamente JangoMango »'' Una vez leída, prosiguió Klesk a leer la carta de SkaarjGod Hellgast, quien estuvo presente en el C8 Portable de Facebook: « Hola confederados, soy Hellgast. Lamentablemente no he podido asistir por motivos de que no tengo pc. Este año ha sido un año de actividad prosperidad y armonía. Hemos disfrutado la copa confederación y la copa sigma, mostrando la habilidad fr nuestros camaradas confederados y incluso ha habido sorpresas. Pero no todo ha ido bien con la salida de javix haciéndose un clan en nuestra contra cuando le hemos ayudado en lo posible pero el nos lo agradece atacándonos, pero nos hemos sabido sobreponer a la situación y a sus amenazas saliendo victoriosos. Sigan así amigos mios, un gran año se v en lo general... Ahora viene un año mejor seguramente. Pasenlo bien y recuerden ir unidos contra estas cosas y sigan así! Un año bueno se aproxima. Saludos » Por último, StarFire dió unas pequeñas palabras para cerrar la sección de sermones: « Bueno, diré unas palabras rápido. Bueno quiero decirles que este año pasé bien. ¡Me divertí! Y que en el 2016 sea un año bueno... más diversión jeje gracias »'' Una vez que se dió por acabada la sección de discursos, se prosiguió con la sección de anuncios futuros. Anuncios y planes futuros En primera instancia, Klesk anunció una nueva expansión a Unreal Tournament gracias a una comunidad Chilena, cuyo representante sería Theris. A ésto se le incluiría un servicio de TeamSpeak y un servidor alojado en la República de Chile. En segundo lugar se presentó el trailer y afiche promocional de la nueva película Confederada: Theris: El sucio Krall. Cuyos protagonistas serían Theris y Songokú en una aventura frenética y divertida en el fondo del mar. En tercer lugar Klesk vuelve a mencionar la conformación próxima de la Orden Rectora, la cual buscaría quitar jerarquías innecesarias en la Confederación. En cuarta instancia, se informó que el proyecto presentado en el C8 2014: Sé un confederado, había logrado resultados increíbles, logrando que el 2015 sí pudiese ser un año de INTEGRACIÓN más que de RECLUTAMIENTO. Es por esa razón que ésta vez se abrirá el nuevo proyecto de la Confederación en 2016: Únete al gremio Confederado, que buscaría más el RECLUTAR nuevos miembros. Se dió paso, en quinto lugar, de informar el próximo deceso del foro JgJ de foros.ws. Y como último anuncio, Klesk presentó un rediseño del foro de la Confederación, añadiéndole temática rol, con muchos lugares, guías, elementos y demases del universo confederado para fomentar la actividad en el foro. Una vez acabados los anuncios, se dió paso a las premiaciones. Premiaciones Los ganadores de las nominaciones con sus respectivas condecoraciones fueron los siguientes: Entrega de Distinción Honorífica: * Frase del Año: ¨gg la poronga¨ de Javix. * Mejor Fail del Año: SkaarjGod Hellgast, con su subida de Warcraft III. * Mejor Arte 2015: El Dictador Hellgast. Premio entregado a Black Aldrich, director de NALIMBIA. * Meme del año: Atilio con sus memes de Javix. * Mejor situación con screenshot: Dinamox descubriendo la identidad de Aponte. * Troleada del año: Lucaso Kekulé con su troleada de la libre esterlina en Unreal. Entrega de Corazón de confederado: * Miembro más humilde/gentil: Julixan. * Epic win del año: El marine que llegó al end. * Soldado del año: Michee. * Miembro nuevo del año: Theris. * Civil del año: FdCat. * Autoridad central no-gubernamental del año: Lucaso * Autoridad Militar/Civil del año: Tommy. * Autoridad del Gobierno Central 2015: Kalias. * Mejor Pseudo-Cargo 2015: MrZalosin. * Mejor miembro no-miembro: Bob. * Organización del año: SkaarjFIFA. * Líder Civil del año: Lucaso Kekulé. Entrega de Legión de Mérito: * Miembro más colaborador del año: MrZalosin. * Premio a la lealtad suprema: Songokú. * Cambio más radical positivo: Aponte. * Miembro más activo del año: Theris. Entrega de la Orden del Consejo Confederado: * Miembro del año 2015: Lucaso Kekulé. Cierre El cierre fue animado por Klesk Araki, quien instó a todos los confederados presentes a ser íntegros partícipes del próximo año y deseó a la Confederación muchos años más de vida. La ceremonia de cierre fue sellada con fuegos artificiales y diversos disparos hacia el cielo de los asistentes al evento, en forma de despedida al mismo.